


From Across the Universe

by alittlebitoftheuniverse, quantumoddity



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, IN SPACE!, New Friends, mostly - Freeform, space gods au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: He was fast, it was easy to catch up to the...whatever it was. He still couldn't make it out even as he neared. But it showed no sign of slowing down, so he did the only thing he could think to do; He closed his hand around the bright thing.It screamed.Inspired by @epherall's space gods au on tumblr!





	

There were three rules Philip was expected to follow.

  1. His job was to protect his siblings and his mother.

  2. He had to stay where it was warm.

  3. He was to never ever ever venture out into the cold dark void of the other planets.




And Philip followed those rules. He hovered around his mother's planet, he looked after his sister, and he stayed near the sun's warm rays. He never dared to venture further.

Until he noticed a bright glowing light darting through the darkness. It wasn't too far away from the sunlight, and Philip could see it was moving fast. He couldn't contain his curiosity and zoomed after the bright spark. He was fast, it was easy to catch up to the...whatever it was. He still couldn't make it out even as he neared. But it showed no sign of slowing down, so he did the only thing he could think to do; He closed his hand around the bright thing.

It screamed.

He released it in shock as it twisted, and then he could see the faint outline of a girl, staring at him in outrage. She had a head of short bright curls, but her skin was transparent except for the bits of rock floating through it. She had a bright glowing tail, and that was what Philip had grabbed.

“What the hell?” she demanded. “That's my tail!”

“I'm sorry!” he stammered, his light dimming slightly. “I-I didn't mean to! You...You were just so pretty...”

“You can't just grab my tail!” she protested, though she looked more afraid than angry. "You burned me!"

“I'm sorry,” he repeated, voice reduced to a mumble as guilt clenched at his chest. “I didn't mean to scare you, I'll leave you alone now. I only wanted to say hello.”

The girl hesitated. “I...I guess it's all right. You didn't mean to.”

He brightened immediately. “Well...hello!”

A small smile crept across her face and she waved at him. “Hello.”

He grinned, bobbing as his eyes darted over her, noting the bright outline of a heart on her chest, a tiny comet tracing the path of it over and over. “You're beautiful!” he declared.

The little heart turned pink. “Thank you,” she murmured.

He smiled at her. “Are you from...?” He gestured out into the darkness of space, the cold planets far away. “Out there?”

She nodded, her eyes brightening. “See...well, you probably can't see from here, but the farthest planet? That's my home.”

“Whoa,” he breathed, awed. “You've come so far! Where are you going?”

She grinned. “I don't know, I haven't gotten there yet.”

He laughed. “You must have seen...everything!”

She chuckled, and it was a nice, rich sound. “Um, I've seen a lot of stuff. Maybe not everything.”

He bounced happily. “Tell me!”

That was all it took, she was rambling excitedly about everything she'd seen, the places she'd been and the people she'd met, using her hands to gesture wildly as she talked. Philip listened intently, growing brighter and brighter as he did.

“I wish I could see all that,” he said sadly when she finally finished.

The girl smiled. “You should come with me sometime!”

He rubbed his arm, looking down. “I can't. I have to stay here where it's warm. It's my job.”

Her smile fell. “Oh.”

“I'm sorry,” Philip sighed. “I'd love to, but...”

She shrugged. “It's okay, I understand.”

“Plus,” he added. “My mama would worry.”

The comet girl's eyes turned sad. “I wouldn't want her to worry.”

He tilted his head. “She already doesn't see my Pops as much as she'd like. I don't wanna leave her.”

“What do your parents do?” she asked curiously, swishing her tail.

 

“Mama's down there!” he beamed, pointing down toward the earth. “She's amazing! She grows all the plants and keeps the animals happy and makes it the most beautiful planet in the whole galaxy!”

The girl gasped. “That one's my favorite!”

Philip bobbed excitedly. “I'll tell her! She'll be so pleased!”

She grinned. “And your...Pops?”

Philip shone brighter at the thought. “He's the messenger! He's the fastest guy in the universe, and the smartest, and the bravest, and the...well, he's just the best.”

The girl tucked a bouncy curl behind her ear. “They sound wonderful.”

“They are!” he grinned. “What about your parents?”

Her smile vanished. “Oh, um...my mama was a star, but she burned out a long time ago.”

Philip's light dimmed a little, and he had to fight the urge to hug her. “Oh. I'm so sorry.”

She nodded. “It's okay. I miss her a lot, but I still have Dad.” She gestured out into the darkness. “He's out there. He keeps it from getting too warm.”

Philip's curls flew around his head as he nodded. “He's like me. But...the total opposite.” He fidgeted. “Um...Pops always warned me that nothing good came from the dark parts of space, only dangerous things. But...you're really nice.”

The girl twisted her hands together, and he thought she might've been flustered, though it was hard to tell. “Thank you. You're nice too.”

His smile grew wider and he shone his brightest, making her blink and shield her eyes. “Thanks! Do you...do you have to keep going?”

She nodded, lowering her hand to reveal sad eyes. “I should get moving.”

His light dimmed. “Oh. Can...Can you come back sometime?”

She nodded again, quickly. “Yeah! I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise...I never actually caught your name!” she laughed.

“Philip!” he smiled.

She pointed at her chest. “Theo.” She gestured in front of her, as though there was an imaginary trail there. “My path has always brought me right by you,” she said. “You just never noticed.”

His cheeks burned red. “Was never looking the right way, I guess. I'm usually with my sister.” He pointed to Angie in the distance, her silvery back turned to them.

Theo smiled. “She's beautiful.”

He nodded. “She's a little...dark sometimes. But I look out for her. Most of my siblings are on the move a lot, but Angie's always right there.”

“You're a good brother.”

“It's my job,” he informed her. “I have a lot of siblings. I have to keep them safe.”

Theo nodded. “I”m glad.”

He smiled at her, then gave himself a little shake. “Look...I'm sorry I didn't notice you before, Theo. But next time, I'll be waiting for you right here. I promise.”

She smiled. “I'll watch for you.”

“Can't wait,” he grinned. “Bring me some more stories, okay?”

She nodded, smile brightening. “Goodbye, Philip.”

He moved out of her path, waving. “Goodbye, Theo.”

She was off like a shot, swimming through the stars until she was just a faint glowing light in the darkness. Philip hovered to watch for as long as he could, until she was only a pinprick of light. Only then did he turn away and head back to his sister.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off of @epherall's space gods au on tumblr! If you haven't seen their art, definitely go check it out!  
> And you can find us on tumblr as @quantum-oddity and @sassy-laffy


End file.
